jalproversefandomcom-20200213-history
Limit
Limits Limits are what stop Creations from becoming too powerful. Limits in the Old Age were a lot more lenient. But as of the Apocalypse, limits in beings have changed. Such limits are as follows: All beings have physical limitations. The limits are different depending on species, so I will just list them as Humanoid, Demon/Angel and Spirits. Age plays a role in all of the limits. And there are no exceptions to the physical limit. Power enhancing comes under Energy, Magic and Will, so it has its own separate limit, but would still take a toll on the user. Limitless power from now on will be impossible. The Ultimate Limit is the limit that can not be passed by any creation or God. The ultimate limit is approximately an amount of power input that can in contact, completely obliterate a planet of any size. Physical Power Humanoids: A child's physical limit is being able to stop a bus. A teenagers limit, breaking a large building. An adult with fully developed muscle and full devotion to training physically can destroy a mountain. An old man would be weakened, not the level of a teen, but not the level of an adult in their prime. A mid-point between the two. Demons/Angels: Their limit is higher than that of a Human. A young Demon/Angel could destroy a large building, a teenaged, in Demon/Angel years, could destroy a mountain, and an adult Demon/Angel could destroy a celestial body the size of Pluto. An elder Demon/Angel, unlike a Human, however, retains their adult power. Nephilim, a mix of the two has a higher physical strength than the two. Spirits: Sprits can only touch spirits, and physical power does not apply to them. They cannot touch Demons/Angels or Humanoids, but they also cannot be touched by Demons/Angels and Humanoids. Viewing a spirit is a rarity, and can only occur under rare circumstances. (A spirit is a remnant of a person. A soul will only reside in Heaven/Hell or Limbo) A creation can not get any stronger once they hit The Ultimate Limit. Energy Humanoids: To simplify, we can put this into RPG terms. Energy uses up a stamina meter. Higher your physical stamina, the more energy skills you can use, and the more powerful energy skills you can use. The user cannot repeatedly use skills, or their stamina will run out. If they attempt to use skills after the stamina runs out, they begin going into their HP, which uses their life. Do it too much, the user will die, or be put into a near-death state. Simply put, the more stamina you have, the more energy you can use. The stamina is relative to your physical power. Stronger you are, more likely to have more stamina. Infinite stamina is, however, impossible for life that requires breathing. Demons/Angels: The same as above applies, basically. Their stamina is again, slightly above that of a human, though. Spirits: Spirits do not use Stamina to use energy, but they do have a limit too. Spirit Energy is used in replacement of stamina, so in essence, it is the same, but uses a different measurement. The power of of each user's energy attacks are slightly above their physical strength. Charging an attack however obviously shifts the energetic power of it. The amount of energetic power a user has, doesn't have a limit. However the destroyer will get involved once the ultimate limit is passed. Magic Humanoids: Any human can now learn Magic. Again, in RPG terms, they would use a separate meter to their stamina, called MP, or Magic Points. Their MP can be increased by training the mind. Infinite MP is impossible. Use too much MP on high-level skills, or lots of skills and you will also cut into your HP and to do that too far will again, result in either death or near-death. Demons/Angels: Demons/Angels will be separated into two classes. Magic casting Demons/Angels and Physical Demons/Angels. The Demons/Angels who use both will be weaker than pure magic and pure physical. Other than that, the limits above still apply, whilst also considering the physical limits of the Demons/Angels. Overall, they would be more powerful than Humans. Spirits: Much like energy, they can naturally cast magic that saps away at their spirit energy. Using too much spirit energy would make the spirit disappear. But again, Spirits can only touch spirits, and the living can only touch the living. This includes magic and energy. Gods Gods function slightly differently to all of this, Energy entities come under this classification as well. They all too, have usage limits of all their respective powers. Their powers, if used too much, temporarily makes them mortal. The only exception would be old-age gods/energy entities such as Nate, Rogue, Irritas, Maneki etc. If a god becomes mortal and dies, their role is replaced into that of a newborn child of any species. Tool Tools have no limit to their power usage, but as a cost, have no free will or opinion. They have no emotions either but are impossible to stop. Half Breeds are always the mid-point of these limits. Eg. a half demon lives to about 5000 etc. There are no exceptions to any of these limits. Category:Limits